


Hypnos sleepwalking into Artemis' chambers

by shipswrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipswrites/pseuds/shipswrites
Summary: In the hidden oracle, Apollo mentions how he and Hephaestus try to stop Hypnos from sleepwalking into Artemis' chambers before either of them get an arrow in their podex. This is just my take on how i imagined it going.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Hermes (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Hypnos (Percy Jackson), Hypnos/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Hypnos sleepwalking into Artemis' chambers

Apollo was having a shitty day. First, the nine muses started singing practice without him. Then when he performed the crowd wasn’t even interested. The audacity of the crowd to ignore an olympian god —such as him— was appalling. He considered turning them all into trees but Zeus wouldn’t approve.

He was on his way to meet his sister, the goddess of hunt, Artemis when this happened. “Hypnos, what on earth are you doing?”, Apollo questioned. The god of sleep simply grunted in response. Apollo highly suspected he was sleepwalking but any and all reflections were thrown out of the window when Hypnos started walking towards Artemis’ chamber. Apollo surged forward to grab him but Hypnos merely deflected, as if he was conscious, and simply started walking faster down the hallway. This was absolute fuckery. He knew if his sister caught him and Hypnos near her chambers, they would both get an arrow in their _podex_. Not to mention the hunters of Artemis are currently visiting Olympus, and he would rather not get stabbed by Thalia or even Phoebe.

“Hypnos get back here. Do you realize where you are going?”, Apollo whisper-yelled.

The sleep god droopily smiled in response. Apollo didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with this. He was already in a mood. He considered leaving Hypnos to his own fate but quickly put away that thought. As much as he loved his sister no one, absolutely no one, deserved to get an arrow in their podex. The idea almost made his balls hurt. He pushed Hypnos into the alcove in the marble wall, right next to Artemis’ statue. (Gods how fitting.) He know he couldn’t carry Hypnos out of the female chambers into the males chambers by himself without getting any attention. Plus Hypnos was kinda heavy and while Apollo did have muscles (or so he claims too), this was a two- man job. He needed help. Luckily he knew exactly who to ask.

“What?"

“Yep.”

“Hmph.”, Hephaestus simply grunted in response.

“I need you to help me”

Hephaestus thought for a moment. “Nope. I have work to do. Weapons to make, metals to hammer.”

“It’ll only take a little while, plus you are the only one who can do anything. Hermes is doing his stupid delivering duties. Ares doesn’t care. I am NOT asking dad or Poseidon and Dionysus, is well, in CHB. You are the only one who can help”, Apollo pleaded with him, putting on his best face.

“Fine.”, Hephaestus again simply grunted in response.

  


He wished he said no. Apollo and him were standing infront of Hypnos, who was now spread out on the floor like a snow angel. His white hair and greek robes made him look like a Greek Santa Claus. Hephaestus debated leaving both of them to their own fate, but since he was already here it looked like this was his fate too.

“You take the left, I ll take the right.”, Apollo instructed.

Together they carried him up the hallway. They were nearing the next alcove 10 meters away from the first one when they heard Artemis’ voice ring out of the chambers. The two of them ducked into the alcove, causing Hypnos to hit his head against the wall. A loud thump resonated in the hallway but either Artemis didn’t hear or paid no mind to the sound. She was 5 meters away accompanied by her lieutenant Thalia Grace.

In order to make space for all three of them, Hephaestus was crushed into the wall, his cheek touching the marble. He gave Apollo the side eye, akin to ‘I think you are amazing’ or ‘Im gonna kill you’. Apollo wasn’t sure which one. In response he just gave a thumbs up.

“What’s happeninggggg?”, Hypnos said sleepily.

“Nothing absolutely nothing.” Apollo whispered quickly.

Hypnos needed to stay quiet with Artemis so close or they would never make it out alive. Gods may not be able to die but they can suffer pain, and he well knew that his sister would come up with creative punishments for each of them. Seems like Hephaestus had the same thoughts as him.

“Why are we on the floor?”, Hypnos asked.

“We aren’t.” Hepheastus replied. “You are in your bed. Sleeping.”

“Why would you be in bed with me?”, he questioned back.

“We aren’t. You are just dreaming. Okay? Hypnos. Dreaming.” Apollo said the last word as one would speak to a 3 year old child.

“Why would I dream of us being on the floor.?” That was the 4th question he asked in under a minute. Apollo considered hitting him on the shoulder.

“I don’t know. This is your dream. Shut up and take responsibility for it. Go back to sleep.”, Apollo angrily whispered.

Hypnos just snored back in response. And with that he passed out cold, his head hitting Hephaestus shoulder and the latter making an hmph sound. Apollo peeked out of the alcove and saw that no one was there.

In the midst of keeping Hypnos quiet, Artemis had left the hallway to god knows where. Hephaestus and him grabbed Hypnos and scurried out of there. They occasionally looked back to make sure no one saw them but finally made it to the male chambers, and dropped onto the floor. Hypnos was sprawled across the marble mezzanine, still in dream world.

Hephaestus’ back was to the wall, “ I am never doing that again.”

Apollo wiped the sweat off his brow. He was perched under the mahogany chair, “I agree.”

The 3 of them stayed there for a bit until they heard…..

“What the hell happened here?”, questioned Hermes, standing at the entrance, holding his caduceus.


End file.
